Ciúmes
by cristianepf
Summary: Booth POV sobre o período que o período em que a Brennan esteve com o Sully. Do Episódio 2x13 The Girl in the Gator, ao episódio 2x16 The boneless Bride.


**Ciúmes**

_The perfect Words never crossed my mind_

_Cause there was nothing in there but you._

Existem coisas que só existem em nossa cabeça. Ideias ou sentimentos inicialmente consideradas absurdos ou inaceitáveis. Algumas vezes esses pensamentos vivem lá por momentos e são apagados para sempre. Em outras vezes esses perduram por dias, semanas, meses, anos, até que eles finalmente começam a nos convencer, sem a menor pressa, de que sendo absurdos ou não, eles são a nossa vontade.

Mas uma vez instaladas lá, essas ideias ficam em nossa mente trancadas, seguras, intocadas e principalmente, escondidas. Uma ideia na sua mente, é segredo absoluto. Ela pode ir e vir, pode te convencer ser verdadeira às vezes, e você ainda pode guardá-la em algum lugar e fazer de conta que a esqueceu. Ela pode viver por anos assim. Ela é só sua e de mais ninguém.

Mas como tudo que está preso tenta se soltar, esse sentimento não age diferente. Ele nos causa essa ânsia, essa inquietação. Ela se debate, nos comprimindo o peito, tirando nosso ar. Ás vezes ela tenta escapar pela sua boca, causando um nó na garganta que machuca muito quando as palavras são engolidas devolta. Se você costuma escrever ela tenta escapar para o papel. Ela tenta sair a todo custo, e algumas vezes, não conseguimos impedir que elas escapem de uma maneira ou outra.

A razão de lutarmos com tanta força contra elas, é que a partir do momento em que ela sai do lugar seguro em sua cabeça, ela se torna real. Se você está ciente dela, você acaba deixando transparecer de alguma forma. Se ela existe, se alguém pode lê-la no papel ou nas suas ações, se alguém pode ouvi-la, também pode julgá-la. E isso assusta um pouco. Na verdade isso assusta muito.

Mas hoje as minhas simplesmente estão me consumindo e estou finalmente dando o braço a torcer. Sim, a mais significativa delas se torna real, assustadora. Ela e tudo o que a acompanha. Mas este sentimento já está grande e forte o suficiente a ponto de estar causando dor física, ciúmes, sensação de impotência. Então esse sou eu, sentado aqui admitindo pra mim mesmo com toda certeza o que eu sinto há muito tempo. Eu Seeley Joseph Booth, estou apaixonado pela Dra. Temperence Brennan.

* * *

É tudo culpa daquele maldito palhaço... quem eu estou querendo enganar. O culpado sou eu. Fui eu quem atirou no palhaço. Foi por causa disso que fui afastado do meu dever, ao lado de Bones. E é por isso também que ela ganhou o Sully como parceiro. E também fui eu que, quando ela perguntou, disse que ele era uma boa pessoa, um bom agente e que ela podia confiar e dar uma chance a ele. E por confiar em minhas palavras que foi isso que ela fez. Então, enquanto eu construía uma churrasqueira, Sully a ganhava. Até eu voltar, já era tarde demais.

A seguir ela estava indo assisti-lo jogar Basquete, enquanto ele me pedia por conselhos sobre como levar minha parceira pra cama. "Qual é, não é como se você a quisesse..." eu me contorci na cadeira ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Eu a queria? Eu não a queria. Eu não podia querer. Não, eu estava em negação ainda quando à isso. Mas Sully de alguma maneira pareceu perceber o meu vacilo. "A não ser que... você a quer?" Droga, ele realmente notou algo em mim. Mas isso não era verdade, certo? Eu precisava responder e desfazer essa impressão errônea. "ah, qual é... Bones é, você sabe. Minha parceira." respondi como se isso explicasse tudo. Seria tão fácil naquela época, dizer a ele que eu tinha interesse nela e ele caia fora. Mas isso seria justo? Afinal, Bones tinha o direito de ficar com quem ela quisesse. E eu não tinha o direito de interferir. Então, enquanto Sully e Brennan trocavam o primeiro beijo, eu voltava às minhas gravatas chamativas e meias coloridas como maneira de extravasar minhas pequenas revoltas internas.

* * *

Já sentiu ciúmes? Já sentiu tanto, mas tanto ciúmes a ponto de causa dor física? Ela não aperta o peito, ela simplesmente esmaga tudo e qualquer coisa que você tiver por dentro. Sufoca e suas mãos tremem, seu corpo inteiro treme. E tem um calafrio no estômago, tudo isso acompanhado da sensação de impotência. Uma impotência enorme porque você pode ver e não pode fazer nada, simplesmente nada. É como se você estivesse longe, milhares de quilômetros de distância, de mãos amarradas, olhando para o vazio e sofrendo como um cão.

A pessoa está feliz e uma parte sua está feliz por ela, porque você ama essa pessoa. Você quer a felicidade dela. A outra parte de você está aos pedaços. Poderia ser você a fazê-la feliz. É inevitável. São todas as piores sensações do mundo juntas de uma só vez.

Ela me conta tudo porque sou seu parceiro, e eu ainda preciso fazer de conta que vibro pra ela enquanto eu estremeço por dentro, fecho os olhos e engulo em seco. Me perguntando porque não eu? Implorando pra qualquer coisa que exista que eu tenha um pingo de chance. Eu queria esmurrar alguém pra fazer essa raiva passar. Mais ainda estou orgulhoso demais pra dar o braço a torcer e desesperançoso demais pra admitir a derrota.

Quando o ciúmes tomou conta de mim, foi o fim da minha negação. Eu realmente estava apaixonado por ela. Precisava admitir. Que se danasse a história de que eu não poderia interferir, que a vida era dela. Era injusto que ele ficasse com ela, com a minha Bones. Ele não a conhecia como eu, não a entendia como eu. Ninguém fazia isso como eu. Sully era pra ter entrado e saído da vida dela rapidamente sem deixar marcas. Eu esperava retornar e ouvi-la dizer "Booth, você é o único agente com quem quero trabalhar." Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Se eu realmente a queria, eu precisava de um plano. Pra começar o meu plano consistia em não vangloriar mais tanto meu amigo Sully. Se tudo isso havia começado porque eu falei que ele era bom, ele acabara de deixar de ser. Agora ele era baixinho, era intrometido, ele teria todos os defeitos que eu pudesse encontrar. O segundo aspecto do meu plano era não ser deixado de lado. Eu ia estar sempre presente, sempre precisando dela pro trabalho, mesmo quando ela estivesse de férias, no barco do Sully.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo sempre em volta deles, eu resolvi que era hora de bater em retirada. Existem coisas que precisamos fechar os olhos para não ver, por mais que a curiosidade nos consuma, a realidade pode consumir muito mais. Eu conseguira provar meu ponto de que era importante para ela, que trabalhávamos bem em equipe, mas era só isso que eu conseguira. Eu estava de mãos amarradas. Cada vez que eu me aproximava deles agora eu via ou ouvia algo que me chateava. "Eu dormi com Sully na noite passada" foi uma das primeiras frases a me consumir. Ela caiu sobre mim como um tiro no peito. Na verdade eu já levara tiros, eles doeram bem menos do que isso. Depois dessa, a cada novo dia eu ganhava uma nova frase pra remoer. E depois que ela me roubava a noite e o resto do dia. Quando eu achava que já estava livre daquela, que não me causavam mais aquela dor, surgia uma nova frase, uma nova cena deles se beijando no escritório dela, ou um simples toque que eu presenciava e a tortura recomeçava.

O que mais me machucava era o fato disso tudo não acabar logo. Por algum tempo eu tentei me convencer de que Sully só havia aberto uma porta para mim. Eu estive confortável sendo apenas parceiro dela porque não acreditava ser possível ser algo mais. O fato de Bones ficar com ele, que era um agente que havia trabalhado com ela, de alguma maneira me dava esperança de que ela havia não concordava com aquela linha imaginária e que um dia ficaríamos juntos. Eu só esperava que Sully fosse passageiro. Mas ele não era. Ele estava ficando tempo demais. Cada novo dia eu via eles formando laços que eu queria ter com ela. Sully havia aberto uma porta sim, mas a fechou rápido demais, eu nem sequer tive a chance de tentar atravessá-la e ela já havia se fechado de novo. Sobretudo, eu odiava o Sully, porque ele fez o que eu tinha coragem de fazer, porque estava com a pessoa que eu amava e principalmente por ser tão difícil de odiá-lo. Seria bem mais fácil se ele não fosse um cara legal.

Em alguns momentos eu cheguei a pensar em confessar tudo o que sentia para ela. Mas como eu poderia? Havia aquela outra pessoa, toda a empolgação em conhecer essa pessoa e todas as coisas novas em torno dela. Não havia espaço para outra mim nisso. Na melhor das hipóteses o que poderia acontecer é eu receber uma rejeição amigável e cheia de pena. Na pior, eu perderia a amizade da minha parceira para sempre. Racionalizei sobre as duas, e me atendo ao perfil da Bones, provavelmente aconteceria a primeira opção. Mas mesmo assim, as coisas nunca seriam as mesmas, aquela verdade sempre estaria entre nós, e com o tempo ficaria cada vez mais estranho.

Sem contar que, se sabemos que não vamos receber a resposta que queremos ouvir, pra que perguntar? Definitivamente não era a hora certa. Contar não era uma boa opção. Claro, sempre existe a possibilidade de deixar aquela ideia ruminando na pessoa. Um dia quem sabe, ela pense que é uma boa. O melhor seria esperar. Quem sabe isso passasse para mim. Que sabe o que está acontecendo entre ela e Sully passasse também. Em outro tempo, em outra situação, quem sabe?

* * *

Sully se foi. Finalmente se foi. Ele partiu em um barco chamado Temperance, deixando minha Bones para trás. Deixando minha Bones para mim novamente. Quando ela se virou, lá estava eu no pier. Esperando para consolá-la, para ser seu melhor amigo, seu parceiro. Eu a abracei e trilhamos juntos o caminho de volta pra nossas vidas antes de Sully. Como parceiros e amigos. Mas só eu e ela. E por mim isso bastava no momento. Naquele momento, ser parceiro dela era o suficiente. Porque tudo acontece eventualmente, basta estar preparado. Eu estarei.

Fim

* * *

A/N: Eu sempre quis escrever algo sobre o tempo do Sully na vida da Bones porque eu via o Booth MUITO infeliz nessa época. O ciúmes corria solto ali. Muita pena dele, gente. Então a inspiração surgiu e resultou nisso. Que mais posso dizer? Me identifico muito com o Booth.


End file.
